Always Thinking of You
by twilight star16
Summary: NamineXRoxas [ONESHOT]You are what kept me awake during sleepless nights. You are the one that makes my heart flutter when you smile at me. No matter what happens between us, i'm always thinking about you.


Always Thinking of You

"Roxas wake up!" Roxas snapped awake at the sound of Sora and Kairi's voice.

"What, are you dreaming of Namine again?" Sora teased.

"Shut up," Roxas said, slightly blushing.

"What's wrong with him?" Selphie asked as she and Olette came over.

"That's what I need, more people coming to annoy me after I wake up," Roxas mumbled.

"We heard that!" Kairi said. "You are such a grouch when you wake up."

"Well I wouldn't be a grouch if you weren't the ones who woke me up," Roxas said, rubbing his eyes.

"But we have to go to the library!" Olette said. "We have to finish our homework!"

"Olette, I swear you are too obsessed with homework," Hayner said joining in the conversation.

"I'm not, you just don't focus enough on your homework," Olette retorted.

"Hey you guys," Namine said. "Are you still asleep Roxas?"

"I think he fell asleep when we started talking," Selphie giggled.

"Roxas, are you awake?" Namine asked, gently shaking him.

"I don't want to go to school yet mom, let me finish my bubble bath," Roxas said sleepily.

"Roxas wake up," Sora laughed.

"What just happen?" Roxas yawned.

"You told us you wanted to finish your bubble bath," Hayner smirked.

"You still take bubble baths?" Kairi smirked.

"Shut up," Roxas said, blushing because Namine heard him.

"Hello, people, library, homework due tomorrow, ring a bell anyone?" Olette said, waving her arms frantically.

"Let's go before Olette dies of a heart attack for not finishing our homework," Namine said.

"Roxas, did you fall asleep again?" Selphie asked, poking him on the shoulder.

"Not now, just another five minutes," Roxas said.

"Looks like we have to drag him again," Hayner said.

"I'll take the other leg," Sora sighed.

"Roxas, you seriously need to stop sleeping in class," Kairi said.

"It's bad for you," Olette said, when they entered the library.

"What makes you so tired anyways?" Selphie asked.

"I have no idea, maybe I have things on my mind," Roxas said. "That's probably why I can't sleep."

"WELL WAKE UP NOW!" Sora, yelled into Roxas' ears.

"What the heck was that for?!" Roxas said, clutching his ears.

"At least you're awake," Hayner pointed out.

"It looks like he's falling asleep again," Namine giggled.

"Roxas wake up now, you can't fall asleep now!" Selphie said.

"ROXAS YOU WAKE UP NOW YOU HEAR ME?!" Olette screamed shaking him back and forth. "YOU HAVE TO BE AWAKE TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK AND I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOUR SLEEPING FROM STOPING YOU FROM DOING YOUR HOMEWORK, AND MOST IMPORTANT MY HOMEWORK!"

"Wow Olette," Kairi said. "You sure can wake him up."

"But I think you killed him," Selphie pointed at him.

"Roxas don't die on me!" Hayner said.

"Who are we suppose to depend on when the girls want us to go shopping with us?!" Sora said, shaking Roxas back and forth.

"You said you were busy whenever we went shopping," Kairi said suspiciously.

"Come on Roxas, we need you to wake up!" Sora said. "It's a matter of life and death if we have to go shopping!"

"Roxas are you okay?" Namine said, crouching down on the floor.

"Yeah, but I have a headache because of someone," Roxas glared at Olette.

"You're awake and that's all that matters," Olette said. "Now let's start our homework."

An Hour Later…

"Happy Olette?" Hayner groaned. "We finished our homework."

"We still have thirty minutes left so what do you want to do?" Kairi said.

"More homework," Olette said.

"Olette, you have finished all our homework from now until the end of college," Selphie said.

"What's your point?" Olette said.

"She'll never stop, do what you want," Selphie sighed.

"Namine, what are you drawing?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas," Namine said, focusing on her drawing.

"Why?" Selphie asked.

"Because he fell asleep again," Namine said.

"You guys were supposed to make sure he didn't fall asleep!" Selphie scolded.

"He's not sleeping," Sora said.

"Then what is he doing?" Kairi asked.

"I think he's daydreaming," Hayner said.

"See?" Sora pointed to Roxas. "His eyes are still open!"

"Earth to Roxas, are you still with us?" Kairi asked waving her hands in front of Roxas' face.

"Either he's deep in concentration or he's sleeping with his eyes open," Selphie said.

"Roxas," Namine got close up to his face to see if he was daydreaming or not.

"AH!" Roxas yelled and fell backward on his chairs.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, helping Roxas back up.

"Yeah, you just surprised me," Roxas said to Namine.

"I'm sorry," Namine said, trying to suppress a giggle. "If it's any constellation, here's a drawing of you."

"I'm sleeping," Roxas said.

"Yeah, but that's what made you the perfect thing to draw!" Namine said. "You didn't move."

"Thanks a lot," Roxas smiled weakly.

"Well, we got to go," Sora said.

"See you guys later," Kairi said, kissing Sora on the cheek.

"That's so gross," Selphie said.

"What?" Kairi said.

"Public Display of Affection," Selphie said. "Same goes for you Olette!"

"Whatever," Olette said. "Come on Hayner, let's go."

"See you later," Hayner waved, and then held Olette's hand.

"It wouldn't hurt if you three would have got a date," Sora said.

"No way, I'm a free woman, you can't let a guy tie me down," Selphie said proudly.

"I never really thought about it," Namine said. "Maybe when the right guy goes up to me."

"You hear that Roxas?" Sora teased.

"Shut up Sora," Roxas scowled.

"See you later," Selphie waved as she and Namine left.

"Bye Roxas," Namine waved.

"Bye Namine," Roxas said, he turned to Sora. "Are you stupid?"

"Some people say that, but I choose to believe that others are not at my level of intelligence," Sora said.

"Why you say that to Namine," Roxas muttered.

"Come on, you've had a crush on her since way back, time to step up to the plate," Sora said.

"I don't want to," Roxas sighed. "Besides, she's just my friend."

"Yeah right," Sora punched Roxas lightly.

"It's true," Roxas insisted.

"Okay then, do you feel nervous around Namine?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Roxas answered.

"Does your heart beat fast when she touches you?"

"Yes."

"Do you make a complete fool of yourself in front of her?"

"On a daily basis, but that doesn't explain anything," Roxas said.

"I know what's wrong with you," Sora said.

"What wrong with me, this ought to be good," Roxas said.

"Perhaps it's love," Sora said.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Roxas said.

"Think about it you're only arguing with me because you don't want to admit that you're in love with her," Sora said.

Roxas had to admit he had a point. He said goodbye to Sora as he entered his house and rushed to his room and collapsed onto his bed, Sora was right, even Roxas knew what the reason he could not get any sleep was because he was constantly thinking of Namine and that was what kept him awake all night. He loved the way Namine always smiled at him and how she was always so nice to him. But as he told Sora, they were just friends, he knew Namine could ever like him back, he turned and faced the window thinking about Namine again.

The Next Day…

"Roxas are you asleep again?" Selphie scolded.

"Quit bugging me, I didn't get any sleep," Roxas said annoyed.

"You sleep during the day and stay up all night," Sora said. "Are you a vampire?"

"Are you an idiot?" Roxas retorted.

"It's bad if you keep sleeping during the day," Olette said. "That could interfere with your school work."

"Olette's right," Kairi said. "Try to stay awake today."

"Doubt I can," Roxas yawned.

"Roxas," Namine said, poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey Namine," Roxas said sleepily. "What's up?"

"Um…just making sure that you stay awake," Namine said. "Okay, I'm going to go."

"Bye," Roxas said sleepily.

"Are you an idiot?!" Selphie asked.

"What did I do?" Roxas complained.

"It was so obvious that Namine wanted to talk to you!" Olette said.

"So?" Roxas said. "We talk all the time."

"She probably wanted to tell you something important but you were too sleepy to notice!" Kairi said.

"You are so dense," Sora said.

"Hearing that from you something must be wrong," Roxas said, now wide awake.

"Go to Namine!" Hayner said, pushing Roxas.

"Okay I will, sheesh," Roxas said, leaving the room.

"Well my plan is working," Sora said proudly.

"Yeah, it's about time those two end up together," Selphie said.

"Great idea Sora," Kairi hugged him.

"I just hope that Namine and Roxas don't act all lovey-dovey like both of you," Selphie said, pretending to throw up.

Roxas looked around the school for Namine. He found her in the school garden drawing in her sketch book, he sat next to her. "So Namine, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"I never said that," Namine said, finishing her drawing.

"But you wanted to," Roxas said.

"That's true," Namine said.

"So what's up?" Roxas' heart began to beat fast.

"Well I just wanted to know why you were always sleeping in class," Namine said.

"Oh," Roxas was a little disappointed. "I think of things at night and sometimes that keeps me awake."

"I see," Namine said, there was a pause of silence. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Roxas said. "The question here is how you are? Are you okay?"

"What's makes you say that?" Namine said quickly.

"You seem jumpy today," Roxas said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Namine bowed her head.

"You know what I think about when I try to sleep," Roxas asked her.

"What?" Namine asked.

"I think about the pretty girl that I like who always draws," Roxas looked at Namine.

"Who's that?" Namine asked.

"You," Roxas said.

"Me?" Namine blushed. "Are you sure you like me? Besides, I'm not that pretty…"

Roxas kissed her on the cheek; Namine stopped talking and touched her cheek. "What was that for?" Namine blushed.

"I know who I like," Roxas said, slightly blushing. "I'm pretty sure it's the pretty girl next to me that I'm always thinking about."

"Thanks," Namine smiled.

"Finally," they turned around to see their friends in the bushes.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Roxas asked half annoyed and half amused.

"Maybe, but you guys took so long," Hayner said.

"Go Roxas!" Sora cheered.

"Leave," Roxas said.

"Fine, be that way," Selphie pouted.

"We're so happy for you guys!" Kairi said.

"Bye, we'll talk later," Olette waved.

"Those guys," Roxas said.

"Well those just shows Namine laughed. "I think you'll be able to sleep now."

"Yeah, you probably won't keep me up all night anymore," Roxas said.

"It's not my fault," Namine said.

"I was kidding," Roxas laughed.

"Very funny," Namine said.

"Want to go somewhere?" Roxas asked.

"I would like that," Namine smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that," Roxas said.

"So what are you thinking about," Namine said, now holding Roxas' hand.

"I'm thinking that I'll probably get a good night sleep tonight," Roxas said.

"Namine laughed, "Let's hope you do."

"But no matter what, I'm always thinking of you," Roxas said, he kissed Namine on the cheek again and they both went to join their friends.

Author's note: I suddenly wanted to write a random oneshot and here it is! Hope you liked it!


End file.
